The invention relates to a forming device for plastically deforming a component, in particular a sheet component, according to the preamble of claim 1.
In forming components, in particular metallic semi-finished products or sheet components, as is known—according to the type of the forming process, for example, swing-folding machines or pressing machines are used as the forming device for plastically deforming the respective components. Depending on the material characteristics, such as for example the E-modulus or the hardness of the respective component, it can be subjected to compressive, tensile, shear or bending forming according to the type of the forming method, wherein especially components formed of a metal are particularly suitable for the just mentioned forming methods. According to the field of employment, for example steel, aluminum, copper or alloys such as brass can be used as materials for the component intended for the forming process. Besides the metallic materials, other materials such as for example plastics can also be formed. Usually, very high forces act in forming, which can result at least in severe contusions or even in separation of limbs in accidents with person involvement.
In order to avoid injuries of the operating personnel of such forming devices, usually, protective systems such as proximity sensors, light barriers or the like are employed, by means of which shutoff of the forming device is effected as soon as these protective systems are activated or triggered.
Such a protective system can already be taken as known from EP 1 522 784 A1. The protective system there is provided on respective retaining arms on a top tool of a bending device configured as a bending press and includes multiple light barriers, which are disposed to each other such that they form a volumetric protective field, which at least partially surrounds a section around the top tool. In penetrating this protective field, the top tool of the bending press is stopped to protect the operating personnel from injuries.
However, herein, disruption in the working process can also occur by unintended penetration of the protective field and therewith in unintended standstill of the forming device.